Badge of Vows 79
Overview :"A badge that glimmers with a mysterious light. Similar medals can be found scattered around Gransys." Found atop a southeastern corner tower on the battlements of The Ruins of Aernst Castle in the Vestad Hills region. The badge itself is hidden under a box. Picking up this item completes the quest and grants a reward of 2 Rift Clusters and 1,000 experience. This item can be duplicated at The Black Cat for 18,750 Gold. Walkthrough The tower is easily accessed - a stairway from the main area of the castle leads up to the battlement walkway. However the tower top is too high to reach using standard jumps, and requires some method of gaining additional height to reach it. The badge is hidden under a box in the circular upper area of the tower. If the box is smashed there is a chance the badge will fall down a crack in the structure, and not be retrievable. If the box is lifted rather than smashed the badge should be easily retrievable. Double Vault With Double Vault reaching the tower is easy. Jump from the main battlement walkway to the abutting wall to the west of the tower. From there double jump towards the lower right side of the tower, where the broken battlements are lowest. The pull oneself up. Very small Arisen may have difficulty with the second jump. Spellcaster method Any spellcaster class with a frigor type spell can easily reach the block. Cast frigor on the walkway (or on the adjacent wall) to create a stepping stone of ice - the additional height provided by the frigor block makes the tower an easy jump to reach. Pawns or other persons in the range of the frigor spell will prevent the block from forming. An additional complication is that sometimes a block will form, but not be climbable - if this occurs simply try again. Bov_79_-003.jpg|Frigor block on the main walkway. (Note - the broken wall on the near right offers an alternative long leviate jump to the tower) BoV 79 IceF.jpg|(alternative view) Long jump method Spellcasters with the skill levitate (as well as vocations with "long jump" skills i.e. Mystick Knight's Sky Dance.) may obtain the upper area of the tower by taking a jump from the broken wall on the right (inner castle side) of the walkway. With levitate the jump is difficult to time, but does not require a running start. Badge 79.png|Mount the broken wall Badge 79-2.png|Levitate across Barrel method There a several Barrels within the castle - these can be placed against the wall to create "stepping stones" to the upper area. For vocations with Double Vault or Levitate skills a single barrel will be enough. Shorter Fighter or Warrior Arisen may need to stack a second barrel to gain enough height (see Barrel for stacking tips) - explore the castle to find enough (three) barrels. In general pawns will smash barrels, so release them first if attempting complicated barrel stacking. Bov_79_.jpg|A barrel in the corner is enough to allow a double jump to the upper platform Other The strider skill Stepping Stone, used on a pawn, or object (box or barrel) transported to the corner tower, could be used to reach the badge. With Sunflare one can double vault over the battlements on the east side, the follow up with Sunflare to land on the tower's main platform. Notes *In the case that the box is smashed and the badge is unreachable simply exiting the area (i.e. use a Ferrystone) and returning will return it to its rightful place.